Something Better
by queenofhyrule
Summary: "Yeah, I get it Joel. I get that it's hard. Everyone that I've ever cared for has either died or left me, except for you. You're the only one that's stuck around. Now I want you to do the same for her. She needs you, and you need her." Maybe Joel can learn to love again. Eventual Joel/OC. Rated T for language and content.


**Chapter One**

"Okay. Hmm.. I spy something.. green!"

I placed my hand thoughtfully on my chin and looked around the room. Scanning the items scattered around, I noticed a faded green book lying amongst the rubble on the floor. I grinned and looked at the younger girl in front of me.

"Is it that book over there?" I asked. She stared back at me with a defeated look on her face.

"Why are you so good at this game? It's no fun when it takes you less than a minute to figure out what I'm talking about."

I just shrugged and laughed lightly. "Well, I've got about twenty-two years on you, and I grew up in a family where road trips were a very common occurrence. I've got lots of practice."

"Okay, fine. It's your turn then," she told me, crossing her arms. I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall.

"Jen, how about we take a break from this game. There are only so many items in this basement." Jen nodded and followed my lead and leaned her head back against the wall. I watched her as she turned her head and stared at the door at the top of the steps with a longing look in her eyes. She was probably wishing for someone to come bursting through, coming to rescue us. And I couldn't blame her, but at this point, I had stopped wishing for that.

Jen had only been here a few weeks. Me? I had been here for at least half a year. And while I enjoyed the company immensely, I couldn't help but wish she wasn't stuck here with me. She was such a sweet girl and didn't deserve this. Nobody did, but she revealed to me after a few days of being here that she was only seventeen. I'm sure she was tougher than the seventeen year olds back before the outbreak, as her whole life has been fighting to survive, but she was still young and her whole life ahead of her, if she ever got out of here, would be overshadowed by events endured here.

So where is "here" exactly? "Here" is a house somewhere in what I believe is Wyoming. More specifically, a basement in a house somewhere in what I believe is Wyoming. It's a small basement, with only three small windows. They are too small to escape through, but big enough to provide a decent amount of light. There's only one other room down here, and that's a bathroom and I am very thankful for it. The plumbing has long since stopped working of course, but there are a few buckets, and Jen and I are thankful for the privacy it provides when nature calls.

I was brought here sometime at the end of fall, beginning of winter. Once upon a time I lived in a small, mostly secured town with a small group of people who I had come to think as my family. But this basement was my home now, and Jen was the only family that I had.

I wasn't too sure about Jen's background. She never wanted to talk about it much, and I didn't blame her. So I didn't know how she was unfortunate enough to be discovered and brought here. All I know is that I was woken up one night by loud shouts and footsteps in the house above me. I heard crying and screaming, definitely from a girl. I remember rushing to the stairs, waiting to see what would happen next. I heard some skin on skin contact, and more crying, but the screaming stopped. The men were talking to each other, talking about how excited they were, and then the door opened and light flooded into the dark basement. A small, frail looking girl was in the arms of Daniel, the leader of the group. Her dark, dirty hair covered most of her face, but I could see the blood dripping down her chin.

"Looks like you got yourself a roommate. Play nicely," he had said to me with this sick smile. And without another word, he pushed her down the steps. She was taken off guard and had no time to try and keep her balance, resulting in her just falling down the concrete stairs as if she were a ragdoll. I remember seeing her limp body on the ground, and I stared at it, frozen with shock, wondering if she had survived that fall. But I heard her whimpering softly and immediately I rushed to her side and helped her to the dirty mattress they had provided me with. As I did what I could to help clean her up, I remember vowing to never let those men hurt her in the way they had hurt me.

And so far, I was doing well on keeping my word. For the few weeks that she had been here, I had done all I could to keep their filthy hands off of her. Whenever they would come down, requesting her, I would put on my best seductive face and offer myself instead. So far they haven't been able to say no.

"Hey Lea, tell me another story. About life before." Jen's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw that she had moved to the mattress and was laying on her stomach with her hands propping up her head. I shifted so that I was crossing my legs and facing her.

"What about?" I asked. Jen had heard many stories, as it was one of the few things we had to do down here, but her curiosity was never ending. I assumed she had never been close to someone who lived before everything went to shit, so I was her only glimpse to the world before.

Jen shrugged and looked pensive for a few minutes. "Oh! What's the weirdest thing people did back then?" She looked at me with wide, curious eyes and I couldn't help but smile.

"That's a hard one, we were all so weird back then," I said, chuckling. "But if I had to give one example… hm.. Well, it's not the weirdest, but it's certainly up there. Well, at least I think so. We used to pay to go see other people do things. Like sing, or act, or dance."

Jen looked very confused, with a dumb smile on her face. "Wait, what? You guys paid actual money just to see another human do something?" I nodded and she scoffed. "That sounds ridiculous. Why do you have to pay to look at another human being?"

"We also had to pay if we wanted to meet them. And it wasn't cheap either. It was often a couple hundred dollars. The more famous they were, the more expensive it was."

Jen just scoffed again and shook her head. "I don't understand why that was a thing. I mean, it's just another human being!"

I shrugged and opened my mouth to say something. But I was interrupted by the sound of the door being flung open. I jumped from the noise and turned around to see two men standing in the doorway. Brady and John. A lump formed in my throat and my stomach began to feel queasy. We only got fed twice a day, once in the morning and once at night. We had already been fed for the morning, and it wasn't even close to night yet. So that could really only mean one thing.

I jumped inwardly with every loud _thump_ their shoes made as they trudged down the stairs. I avoided eye contact, and just kept my eyes focused on Jen. I could see her eyes wide with fear and I tried to will her to keep her eyes on me, but they seemed to be frozen on the two men who were now walking up to us.

"How are you two ladies doing on this fine day?" The bigger one, Brady, asked. He had shaggy dark hair and a scraggly poor excuse for a beard. He was very tall, and loomed over the two of us. He had a sly grin stretched across his face. John, who was the smaller of the two, stood behind him with the same grin.

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, but it refused to go away. I put on my best look of confidence and stood up. I plastered a fake smile on my face and looked at the two men. "We are doing just fine, how about yourselves?"

Brady stepped up to me and ran the back of his hand across my cheek. I closed my eyes and flinched at the touch. "We'll be doing much better in a little bit. I think it's time we finally break in the new girl. Don't you think so John?"

John nodded enthusiastically, and anger grew in me as I watched the way he eyed Jen. He was looking at her as if he was a starving man and she was a piece of meat. I couldn't let that happen.

"Oh come on boys, I've been feeling awfully lonely lately," I lied. I felt sick and it was the absolute last thing I wanted, but I needed to protect Jen. I couldn't let them hurt her.

I placed my hand on Brady's shoulder and slowly slid it down his arm, down his chest, and with some hesitation, down to his crotch, where, to my disgust, a bulge was already forming. But he didn't seem affected by this, and shrugged past me. John followed him and they surrounded Jen, who was still lying on the bed. She looked up at me with pure terror in her eyes.

I quickly moved and stood in between Jen and the two men. They started to look annoyed but I gave them a weak smile. "Oh come on, you guys don't want her. You want a woman, not a girl," I tried to hard to keep looking confident but my voice was beginning to shake. "I'm sure you want someone who.. who can please you like I can." I choked out the last part, totally breaking any demeanor of confidence that I had. They could tell I was just trying to protect Jen and they didn't like that. Brady not-so-gently pushed my out of the way and the proceeded to grab Jen's wrist and yank her up into a standing position.

"Lea!" Jen choked out, grabbing for me. But John grabbed the other arm and pinned it behind her back. They pushed her over to the stairs and began forcing her up the steps.

"No, please! Take me instead! Please! Jen!"

"Lea!" She had begun to sob and she was jerking forcefully against the men's tight grips. I could see Brady and John grinning at each other, and at that moment a wave of anger rushed over me, and I was sure I could murder them without a second thought if given the chance.

I ran up the few steps to catch up to them and shoved Brady as hard as I could. "Let go of her, you bastard!"

Unfortunately, I am tiny, and he is not. He only stumbled slightly and was able to regain balance pretty quickly. He halted and let go of Jen's arm. John quickly grabbed the flailing free arm and continued to force her up the steps. Brady slowly turned to face me, and my heart was beating so hard I was sure it was going to bust right through my chest.

"After we take our turns with her, your friend isn't going to be able to walk for the next few days. But that's okay, because she won't need to walk. All she'll need to do is lay there and take what we give her."

Jen wasn't at the top yet, and upon hearing that, she squealed and the sobbing got more intense. I didn't think it was possible, but the anger inside me kept getting more intense.

"Oh, I hope she's still a virgin. By now, you're as loose as a whore. And where's the fun in that? I can't wait to fuck a nice tight-"

A huge wad of spit landing on his face interrupted him. He froze, taken aback by what just happened. After a few seconds, he slowly reached up and wiped it off of his face. He bit his lip, clearly trying to contain his anger. Then he sighed.

"Your little friend is going to pay for that." And the next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground and Jen was screaming my name. Brady turned around and jogged up the steps to reach John and Jen, who were now standing in the doorway waiting. When Brady reached the top, he turned and looked down at me.

"Fucking cunt," was all he said before he stepped through the doorway and slammed the door shut. I heard the locks click yet I still scrambled up the steps screaming Jen's name. I pounded on the door, yelling and screaming, and I could hear her on the other side yelling back.

I pounded on the door and called out Jen's name until my voice got hoarse. Eventually I just slid down the door, pulled my knees up to my chin and cried. I had failed Jen. I had let them take her, and I had let them make her their toy. And as much I wanted to hope that she was giving them a fight, I knew from personal experience what fighting back led to.

I started crying harder at the thought of little Jen being forced to do things she didn't want to do, and behind hurt and beat while it was happening. I knew she wouldn't be the same when she came back. Lord knows I wasn't. It took me awhile to learn how to cope with what was happening. While… _it_ was happening, I had a special place that I let my mind wander to. It was place free of the Cordyceps virus, and I was surrounded with my family and friends, both from before and after the outbreak. Jen had been in the last few visits.

I was in the middle of planning how I was going to try and comfort Jen when the exhaustion of crying took over and I fell into a fitful sleep, right there on the stairs.

 **XxXxX**

"Oh shit!"

"Jimmy, grab the fucking gun!"

"Don't you think I'm trying you assho- AHHH!"

"Jesus Christ! Oh fuck!"

I was woken up from my sleep by loud commotion coming from the inside of the house. I wiped sleepily at my eyes, but once I heard the noises on the other side of the door, I was instantly on my feet. Those noises were unmistakable.

I could hear several pair of footsteps and agonized screams and screeches were accompanying them. A horde of infected had infiltrated the house.

Jen was the first thing that crossed my mind. She was out there in that mess, and they probably were going to save their own asses over saving her. Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought about her out there, either dead already or trying to fight them off. I reached for the doorknob, but stopped as my fingers touched the tip. What good would I do? I had no weapons and besides, the door was locked anyways. If I pounded and screamed for help, the only attention I would receive is from the monsters on the other side, and not the ones that were alive.

I quietly crawled down the stairs and hid in the bathroom, where there were no windows. I sat in the corner, crying silently and hoping that Jen had managed to find a place to hide. With each screech, scream or gunshot, I jumped and cried a little bit harder. I felt no remorse for those bastards that had kept me down here. But I felt remorse for Jen, and for myself. I was in a lose/lose situation. If they managed to kill all of the infected, I was back to square one. If the infected managed to win, I was trapped down in this basement with no food or water. I would die eventually.

Guilt began to wash over me as I realized that I was feeling sorry for myself as I was sitting in the safety of the basement. As long as that door stayed shut and I made no noises, they would never find me down here. I was doing absolutely nothing to help Jen. Despite the fact that I knew that I couldn't get the door open, there had to be _something_ I could have done.

After about 30 minutes, the screaming, screeching and gunshots ceased. An eerie silence fell over the house. I peeked out of the bathroom door, and relief washed over me as I saw that the basement was still empty. I knew it would be, but it was still nice to see for myself. I crept slowly up the stairs, careful to not make any noise. I placed my ear against the door and strained to hear anything from the other side. Nothing. Complete silence.

I was confused by the silence. Everyone couldn't have just dropped dead. Someone should be making some sort of noise. I wanted to call out for Jen, but I wasn't sure if it was completely safe, and I definitely didn't want to draw any attention to myself if it wasn't. But if Jen was still alive and it was safe, then why isn't she coming for me?

 _Maybe she's just hiding and waiting until it's safe. Maybe there are still some infected, and she can't leave her spot right now,_ I thought to myself. _Yeah. Yeah, that's it. She's just waiting. She'll come back for you soon, don't worry Lea._

I walked back down the stairs and sat down facing the door, continuing to reassure myself that Jen was still alive and that she would come back for me. I refused to let myself doubt. She had to be alive.

A few hours passed and I unwillingly slipped once again into sleep.

 _Thud._

 _Thud. Thud._

"Will you _please_ be careful?"

I jolted awake and was instantly on my feet. The voice was definitely a man's, but not one that I recognized. I searched around, trying to find anything that I could use as a weapon, but the men before had been pretty good about clearing out anything that could be used against them after an incident involving a pipe and a very angry Lea.

There was shuffling above me but from what I could tell, it wasn't a large group. Maybe just a few people. I stood at the base of the steps, debating whether or not I should let them know I was down here. They could either be willing to help me, or kill me without a second thought. Or worse. Use me like the previous men had. I hardly had anytime to decide however, as I heard the loud _click_ of the locks being unlocked.

"Hey, I found the key to the basement! I'm gonna go down and check it out, holler if ya need me!" The man called out to whomever he was with. My throat closed up and my feet were glued to the ground, and all I could do was stand there and stare at the door, watching as it slowly opened.

The man was tall, and pretty well built. His hair and beard were a jet black, but there were gray hairs sticking out as well. He was wearing a flannel and jeans, with a backpack strapped to his back. And he also held a hunting rifle in his hands, and it just so happened to be pointed at my head.

I croaked and held my hands out, trying to let him know that I wasn't infected. But with the noise I made, I'm sure it only made him think I was infected even more. I saw his finger twitch towards the trigger and somehow managed to breathe out a "Don't!"

He lowered his gun, but only a bit, and peered over at me. "Who are you?"

But I wasn't concerned about formalities. I was concerned about Jen. I took a step towards him, which caused him to pull his gun back up. "Jen? Is Jen with you?"

"You stay right there, don't take another step or I _will_ shoot," he growled, aiming at my head. I heard him but I didn't really register what he said. So of course, I took another step.

"Please, I need Jen. Is Jen with you?"

"I'm warning you lady, stay right where you are," he growled again.

I looked up at him and realized that if Jen were alive, she would have come out by now. She was dead. I had failed her, and because of that, she was dead. I let out a squeak-like noise and sank to my knees, sobbing. "Oh Jen…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Through my tears I saw the man slowly lower his gun and stare at me. He was probably very confused, but he didn't seem eager to kill me, which was a plus.

"Hey Joel, did you find anything? I'm sta- oh fuck." It was a girl's voice. Immediately my head snapped up.

"Jen? Jen is that you?" I looked around for the source and my heart leapt when I saw a small figure come into view. But it fell back down to the ground when I saw that it was a girl who looked a few years younger than Jen. She stared at me and I dropped my head back into my hands and continued to sob.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I heard the girl ask. "Well, I mean obviously not but.. is there anything we can do to help?" I heard light footsteps make their way down the stairs.

"Ellie, stop! We don't know who she is or what she's capable of," I heard the man warn. But the girl clearly ignored his warning as I heard her footsteps getting closer, then stop a few inches away from me.

"Hey.. hey, are you okay?" She whispered. I felt a hand lightly touch my shoulder and I flinched hard, causing her to draw back her hand sharply.

"Goddamn it, Ellie! Get back up here!"

I lifted my head up from my hands and looked at the girl. She was kneeling down in front of my and she had a genuine look of concern on her face, but she had a pistol in the other hand so I knew she would defend herself if need be. I sniffled and managed to calm down.

"I-I'm sorry. I just.. I just.."

"Hey, hey it's okay, you don't have to explain yourself. Now we won't hurt you if you don't hurt us, okay?" She told me. She had a soothing voice, and it reminded me of Jen. I had to push back the next wave of tears in order to keep my composure. I wiped my eyes again and stood up slowly. The girl stood up with me.

"M-my name is Lea. And I have no intentions of hurting you, and even if I did, I think I'm a little outnumbered," I said, letting out a little huff of air as a poor excuse for a laugh. The girl grinned, letting out a small laugh.

"I'm Ellie. And that dick over there is Joel." She pointed her thumb at the man still standing at the top of the steps. He frowned and crossed his arms.

"No, no, I totally understand his caution. Can't be too careful in this world today," I said quietly. Ellie eyed me a little bit more and then shrugged.

"Well, you seem safe enough."

"Now just a minute Ellie," Joel said as he walked down the stairs and over to us. "We don't know anything about her, and just because she 'seems safe enough' don't mean she is." He still had his gun out and ready to go. I held up my hands as if to surrender.

"Look, I know this'll probably mean nothing to you guys, but I promise I have no plans to hurt you. And hey, if it'll get you to stop pointing your gun at me, I can show you where they hid all the good food," I said, looking back and forth between the two.

"Fuck yeah, let's go!" Ellie exclaimed, running up the stairs. Joel eyed me for a bit longer and then nodded curtly. I thanked him and followed the girl up the stairs.

I wasn't prepared for the sight I was going to see as I stepped into the kitchen. Bodies were strewn across the floor, some I recognized and some I didn't. I stood there and stared at the body of Brady, who was the first one I recognized. He had a huge chunk taken out of his throat and bits taken out of his stomach and legs. There was a hole in his head, giving me the assumption that he or someone else had ended his misery before he could turn.

Joel walked up behind me and saw me staring. "They friends of yours?" He asked. I stared for a bit longer then spit on Brady's body before walking away. "Guess not," he said quietly to himself.

I walked up to a small cabinet that had a padlock weaved through the handles, keeping it shut. I stuck my hand out behind my back without actually turning around. "Do you still have those keys that you opened the basement door with?"

I heard Joel fumbling with the keys then he handed them to me. It took me to find the right one, but in a few minutes I had the cabinet open and was staring at countless cans of random stuff- soups, fruits, jellies, you name it.

Joel whistled as he took a step closer. Ellie popped her head around us and I could practically see her jaw drop.

"Holy shit, how did they even get this much food?" She asked. She grabbed a can and read the label out loud. "Lucky Leaf: Apple Pie Filling… How the fuck did they get their hands on this?" Her eyes were wide and excitement was written all over her face.

"They dirtied their hands to get a collection this big, let's just say that," I said quietly. Some of the food in here I knew for a fact was food they had collected when they captured me. Some of the food in here was _my_ food.

"Hold up a minute. Did _they_ dirty their hands, or did _you guys_ dirty their hands? Because there is a difference," Joel asked, suddenly back to eying me warily. I scoffed.

"Yeah, as if they would let me out of that basement," I muttered. Ellie heard this and stepped up.

"How long were you down there?" She asked. I sighed and shrugged.

"I came out a few times a week but they've kept me stuck in this God forsaken house for at least half a year."

Ellie's eyes widened and Joel scratched at his beard. "So I'm assuming these people," he motioned to all of the bodies lying on the ground, "aren't people you like?"

I scoffed. "That's an understatement. I'm glad they're dead. It's what they deserve," I scowled. "So yeah. Help yourselves. Just leave me some, but I can't take all of this with me and I don't want it to go to waste." I motioned to all of the canned goods.

"Where are you headed now? Do you have a group somewhere?" Joel asked as he began to pack cans into his pack. I shook my head.

"I… I have no idea where I'm headed now. I just know it's out of this hellhole. I used to have a group but.. yeah."

"Oh.." Ellie said, almost sadly. I just shrugged.

"I was thinking maybe Salt Lake City. See if anyone's left."

Joel and Ellie shared a look, then they both looked back at me, looking awkward.

"What? Bad idea?" I asked. Ellie laughed and Joel nodded.

"Yeah. Infected. Infected everywhere. We just came from there."

"Oh.." I was disappointed. I had no idea what I was going to now. I hadn't been alone in years, and the thought of being without a partner or a group made me feel sick.

"You know.." Ellie started. Joel seemed to understand where she was going with this and he began shaking his head.

"Don't even go there, Ellie. No. The answer is no."

"Oh come on Joel!" She threw up her hands, exasperated. "She's all alone! She has no other options!"

"I am not bringing a stranger back to Tommy's. Who even knows if he has the resources to take her in?"

"Oh that's bullshit Joel, and you know it. You saw how well off they were last year. Adding one more person wouldn't be any problem."

"We still don't know if we can even trust her, Ellie! She could kill us in our sleep for all we know!"

I was a little offended that he thought that, but I saw where he was coming from. I tried to butt in, to tell them it was okay, but they just kept at it.

"She's giving us all this food-"

"Oh so what, a stranger gives us a few cans of food and suddenly we're best friends?"

"That's not what I'm saying! What I'm saying is that she at least deserves a chance! She looks like she's been through hell and she's all alone. Now maybe you can live with yourself if we just say our goodbyes and leave, but I sure as hell can't."

This seemed to stump Joel. I could see that he wanted to fight back, but had nothing to fight back with. Ellie, on the other hand, had tears glistening in the corner of her eyes. I was surprised and slightly touched that she felt so strongly about taking me with them to wherever they were going.

"Too many people have died already Joel. And I'm not going to stand by and watch another one die." Ellie's voice was starting to crack, and although I didn't know why, I could tell this was a touchy subject for her.

"I.. It's fine, Ellie. I'll be okay," I told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and frowned at me.

"No, I did not just defend your ass for you to say no. You're coming." She demanded. I put my hands up in surrender and nodded. I looked up at Joel, who looked very deep in concentration.

In an attempt to break the ice, I grabbed the pie filling off the counter. "Ya know, if it's any consolation, before the world went to shit, I was told that I make a killer apple pie." I gave Joel my best innocent grin.

"Fuck yeah!" Ellie looked excited. Joel sighed, but didn't smile.

"Fine. But just so you're aware, where we're going is heavily armed and guarded, so if you do try anything, you'll be stopped before you even raise a finger." And with that, Joel sulked out of the room. I stared after him.

"He sure is welcoming." I said, more to myself than anyone. But I heard Ellie giggle next to me.

"He'll get over it eventually. Now come on, let's see what else we got here!" And she continued to rummage through the cans, occasionally getting excited about what she found.

And so that was that. I was going with Joel and Ellie, two strangers, to a place I had never been. Despite the trauma I had just endured in losing Jen, I had to admit that my hopes were as high as they had been in months. Maybe this would be the fresh start that I needed.

We spent the next hour or so picking the rest of the house clean, and then headed out the door. I saw a fairly nice car sitting outside. My eyes widened and I looked over at Joel and Ellie. "You two have a car? Damn, I haven't been in a car in.. I don't even know how long!"

"Yeah, I found it in the city. You're lucky that we needed gas and some food, otherwise we might have just drove right through here without stopping," Joel told me. He still didn't look too enthused about me tagging along. Ellie just rolled her eyes and kept walking.

We were almost to the car when I saw something that made me stop in my tracks. Two bodies were sprawled out in front of me. One was a clicker, and the other was a small body. It was Jen.

Immediately I dropped down next to her, feeling the tears build up. Her eyes were closed, but she was missing a huge chunk of her cheek, and her shoulder. She was naked, which bothered me even more.

"Oh, Jen.." I started to cry, letting the tears drop onto her face. "I'm sorry.. This is all my fault.. This should be me laying here, not you.. I should have stopped them.. I-I should have killed them.."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up, expecting it to be Ellie. But to my surprise it was Joel. His face was still hard, but he had a sympathetic look in his eyes. He held out his hand, which I slowly took and he helped me stand up.

"It'll get easier," was all he said before leaving my side to get into the car. I took one last look at Jen laying on the ground, apologized again, and then got into the backseat.

Joel began to drive and Ellie leaned her head against the window, watching the houses pass by. I watched as Joel reached over and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Ellie looked up at him and gave him a small smile before resuming her position. He held on to her hand for a few minutes before letting it go.

I had no idea where I was headed, but as I watched the house that had been my prison cell fade away, I knew it was the beginning of something better.

 **XxXxX**

 **Wow okay I'm sorry, this was a lot longer than I originally intended it to be, and I'm sorry. But I was listening to the Last of Us soundtrack and got caught up in writing it! So yeah, that's the first chapter. I'm sorry it kinda sucks, but I'm horrible at writing first chapters. And writing in general but hey, it's fun so oh well hahah. Well I hope you guys liked it, please please please leave some reviews and lemme know what you thought. Good or bad, just let me know. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
